Familiar
by Honestcannibal
Summary: They saw each other in a normal place, at a normal time, on a normal day. Tags include: porn with small plot, Post-apocalypse, rough sex, gentle sex, lots of kissing, dirty talk, requited love.


**Summary: **They saw each other in a normal place, at a normal time, on a normal day.

* * *

**A/N: **Writer's block got me writing porn.

#1 literally just porn tbh

#2 So I showed this fanfiction to a friend, and she said the correct term is Ellis's not Ellis', and of course I was too lazy to look through the entire fanfic and change it, and I knew I was right that it was Ellis', so I looked it up and it turns out, it can be both. When I was in school, it was Ellis' but idk.

#3 I see Nick as a guy who doesn't really care about his sexuality and just goes with the flow. He just sort of wakes up like 'oh I fancy dick today well okay'

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

At first, Nick thought his age was getting to him; his eyes weren't as sharp as they used to be. Then he assumed it was because of his insomnia, maybe he was just finally too tired to do every day, normal activities like sit in a casino for hours on end. He'd been on a winning streak and gained back five times as much as he'd lost in the first round.

Maybe he was just being delusional. Maybe it was the gambling getting to him. Maybe it was the lack of social interaction. Or maybe, Ellis was standing right in front of him, looking just as surprised as he was.

Nick released a breath, unsure whether he was holding it in or he'd forgotten how to breathe in the past thirty seconds of staring at this kid. _Shit, _he wasn't even a kid anymore. He wasn't _squirt, killer, kid, Overalls..._anymore.

Four years could change a man and that much was obvious going by the combed back hair and dark suit Ellis was wearing. Black was a really sure colour on the other. Nick wasn't even sure if it was actually him or whether he was just seeing things. Ellis didn't look the same without being littered with bruises and dirt.

"Nick?" Ellis finally said, in that thick, Southern accent that Nick didn't realize he'd missed.

"Ellis." The words rolled off his tongue and brought him a sense of nostalgia, threatening to knock him off his feet.

Then Ellis smiled that stupid smile and Nick felt the room heat up a few degrees. He found himself smiling back, swallowing around the lump in his throat. It had been too long since he felt this overwhelmed.

The last time he'd almost broke down was when they were finally rescued after fighting tooth and nail through horde after horde, and even then, he refused to let it show. He'd given an incredulous laugh and ran a hand through his dirty hair. He remembered the way Ellis looked at him and patted him on the back, the hand lingering on his suit for a few more moments than what seemed necessary. Then they had gone their separate ways after months of being poked and prodded by CEDA.

The evac center wasn't much but it was enough to allow the group to relax after constantly being on edge for so long. It was hard, getting out of the 'looking over your shoulder' routine, trying to successfully get a full nights sleep (which Nick still fails to succeed in) and having the fear of losing your teammates. Except, once the apocalypse was under control, they weren't Nick's teammates. They were just four regular people, starting their lives again. So they split off, saying their goodbyes. They hadn't promised to stay in contact.

"What are you doing here?" Nick questioned suddenly. He finally found his words through the scattered mess of his mind.

"Oh, well I'm happy to see you too." Ellis grinned.

Nick rolled his eyes, not wanting to share his feelings but also not wanting the encounter to end. "Come on." He said, gesturing to the bar.

They sat at a table and Nick ordered a drink, not really caring for anything alcoholic except he ordered something strong anyway, knowing he'll need it when talking to Ellis. Ellis ordered the same as Nick, not seeing Nick's eyebrow raise in question. He never assumed Ellis to be the kind of person to drink. Then again, did he really know Ellis at all?

"So, are you gonna answer my question or not?" Nick asked once the waitress left their table.

"Oh, right." Ellis smiled, "well Keith is visitin' his brother up here an' I said I'd come with, you know, to keep him company, an' then his brother said he was havin' a hard time so Keith bein' Keith said we should come here."

Nick nodded slowly, finding a small amount of envy creeping up on him. Four years. Four years and the reason they bump into each other is because of _Keith_. It was a stupid reason to get worked up over - really fucking stupid - but Nick was really fucking stupid anyway. "You're still living in Savannah, then?"

"Hell yeah. That place is my entire life." Ellis beamed, "an' I can see you ain't changed all that much."

Nick raised an eyebrow and then looked down at his expensive suit, realizing that nothing had changed. He was still a bad guy, doing bad things and he was amazed that he hadn't been thrown back in jail.

The waitress came back with their drinks, her eyes lingering on Ellis for a few moments. Obviously she was attracted to him. Ellis was a good looking kid- _guy_. Nick couldn't stop staring at the way the two top buttons on Ellis' shirt were open and revealing that tanned skin that Nick had tried not to think about for years.

He narrowed his eyes at the waitress, "you waiting for something?"

The woman's eyes snapped to Nick, her green irises flaring dangerously. Nick stared her down, knowing full well Ellis was giving him that innocent puppy look that said 'don't be so mean'. Nick remembered that look all too well when he'd snap at Rochelle or Coach and an argument would follow. Ellis' hand would grasp Nick's shoulder and there would be _the look. _Nick hated it, just because it made him feel guilty.

Nick specifically trained himself to not feel guilt, however, obviously Ellis was the worst kind of person who brought out the best side of Nick.

The waitress finally backed down, glancing at Ellis and then walking away in a defeated manner. Ellis had given her a quick sympathetic look and then raised an eyebrow at Nick. "What was that for?"

Nick shrugged and took a swig of his drink, letting the strong flavour knock around his mouth before swallowing. "You know what your problem is? You're too nice."

Ellis frowned and Nick wanted to leap over the table and kiss the stupid hick.

Nick had to take a few moments to shake those thoughts away. Now was not the time to bring up old feelings. It was definitely not the right time to reflect on how many hours he spent trying to evade thoughts of Ellis just purely because he didn't want to hurt. It was a shitty situation but Nick got over it and he sure as hell didn't need to get back into that situation.

"Maybe yer just too mean." Ellis chuckled, nursing his drink.

"Hah, I doubt it." Nick mumbled and downed the rest of his drink. "You seen the other two?"

Ellis shook his head and sadness flashed across his face, "no. I miss 'em though." He said quietly.

"Did you miss me?" Nick asked suddenly. He tensed immediately afterwards, wanting to pull the words back down his throat and then punch himself in the face. _What the fuck, what _the _fuck?_ He should have thought that one through. Hell, he should've just shut the fuck up, stood up and left.

Ellis seemed surprised by the question and he took a few moments to answer. "Well...yeah, 'course I did. I mean, we were bros, Nick."

"_Were?_"

"We can still go an' get those tattoos if you wanna." Ellis chuckled.

"I'm not drunk enough just yet, Overalls." Nick smirked, clicking at a waitress to bring him the same drink again. Ellis had hardly touched his, yet Nick wasn't surprised.

Ellis grinned widely at Nick, leaning back in his chair. "Man, I ain't heard that in years."

Nick was confused for a moment then noticed what he'd said. "You're not Overalls anymore, you're...flashy-suit-man." Nick said, gesturing to Ellis' outfit.

"This?" Ellis laughed, grabbing his suit jacket, "this is only 'cause Keith said we were goin' somewhere nice."

Nick was tempted to make a remark about how that suit would look nicer on his hotel room floor, then he actually realized how pathetically dumb he was being and decided to just shut the fuck up; it was the smartest thing he'd done all night.

Nick just scoffed in reply, thanking the waitress for his drink and quickly taking a gulp. Getting drunk wasn't a good idea considering he was dangerously close to saying something he'd regret, but staying sober was no longer an option.

Usually he could hold his alcohol but last night was a particularly bad night where Nick managed to snag two hours sleep, tops. He'd forgotten eat for the entire day, still suffering from not having a particular meal plan and the thought of having to ration food. He was buzzing and when he looked at Ellis, a warmth spread across his chest in the most horrifying way imaginable.

Even after four years, he still couldn't get this damn son of a bitch out of his head.

"What are you up to these days?" Ellis asked, finishing off his drink. Nick hadn't even seen him start it.

Nick looked around the bar and then leaned in to speak quietly, "You know, you are one special little shit."

"Uh, thank you?" Ellis smiled unsurely. He jumped when Nick grabbed his arm and stood up.

"Come with me."

Ellis followed him even though he obviously had no idea where they were going, "uh, okay."

Nick wasn't entirely sure what the plan was, all he knew was that he'd needed Ellis for too damn long and his mind was on one track and one track only.

They were in a hallway leading to the hotel rooms and Nick stopped, the realization dawning on him that maybe Ellis wasn't entirely interested in him. Nick was a bad guy who did bad things, but he'd never do _that_. Especially not to someone who meant so much to him.

He rounded on Ellis, the younger man looking confused. Nick leaned in close and spoke quietly, "I need to know that you want this."

Ellis frowned and licked his lips, "want...want what?" He asked nervously.

Nick couldn't help but glance down at those delicious lips. Temptation overcame him and he leaned in, capturing Ellis' lips in a gentle kiss. Gentle was never his thing but for Ellis, anything was good enough.

He pulled away and waited for Ellis' reply. The seconds felt like hours and he didn't know what to expect. Then suddenly, those lips were on his and his mind crumbled into a thousand pieces. Years of wondering and wanting came down to this moment. Goddamn, it felt like someone had ripped him open and stuffed him with feathers.

Nick's hand slid up Ellis' back and into his hair, feeling the soft locks underneath his fingers as he pulled ever so slightly. A small whine erupted from Ellis' throat and that was enough to make Nick want to ravish every part of this little shit.

The kiss ended abruptly, both of them needing air. They stared at each other, breathing heavily. Nick then smirked and pulled Ellis towards the elevator, shoving him against the back wall before pressing his floor number and gaining on Ellis, who gave him a challenging smile in return. He kissed him again, pushing him back against the wall and drinking up the hiss of pain from the other.

Nick pressed himself against Ellis, feeling the other relax into his body and grind against Nick's hips.

"Jesus-" Nick huffed.

The position didn't last too long because as soon as the elevator halted, Nick darted out of it with Ellis in tow. He made a beeline for his room and began searching for his key card, sighing in aggravation. Ellis snickered behind him and leaned in, his lips brushing over Nick's neck.

Cursing under his breath, Nick jammed the card into the lock and shoved the door open, dragging Ellis in and slamming the door shut with his foot. His hands found the other's suit jacket and he pushed him up against the wall, capturing his lips in another desperate kiss and yanking the jacket off of Ellis' broad shoulders.

Ellis didn't seem to mind the rough treatment to him or his jacket, in fact, he urged Nick on by shrugging the rest of his jacket off and letting it fall to the floor. Nick kicked it away and let his hands roam over Ellis' body, his mind shuddering at every dip and curve under his fingertips.

They kissed so loudly and desperately, pulling off small pieces of clothing in the process that wouldn't disturb their contact. Nick kicked off his shoes and heard something break but he didn't bother to look; he'd pay for it later.

As he ran his tongue over Ellis' lower lip, his hands wandered further down and slowly untucked the hick's shirt from his pants. A yelp escaped Ellis' lips when Nick's hands slipped under his shirt.

Nick pulled away immediately, his eyebrows pinched in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, yer hands are cold." Ellis smiled sheepishly.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Well then, let me warm them up." He quipped and then turned both of them around, shoving Ellis onto the bed and straddling him. He ripped open Ellis' shirt, smirking at the shock on the other's face at the sound of buttons popping off the material. The look of shock was suddenly gone when Nick traced his tongue over the tanned flesh, kissing and sucking on every part of Ellis' chest he could get to. Ellis let out a long, shuddering breath and his fingers brushed against Nick's scalp.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" Nick breathed onto Ellis' neck, pushing the ripped shirt down and off Ellis' shoulders. "Do you know how long I've wanted to just fuck your brains out?"

"_Shit_," Ellis moaned and Nick swore he could have passed out from the amount of arousal he felt from that sound. Ellis moaning underneath him was something he never thought he'd achieve, and damn, he was one lucky fucker to get what he wanted. "You're so romantic." Ellis chuckled breathlessly, letting Nick pull the ruined garment off his body and throw it elsewhere.

Nick bit down and sucked on the junction between Ellis' neck and shoulder, knowing he was leaving one hell of a mark. Whether Ellis knew that too, Nick didn't know, all he knew was that those fingers in his hair gripped and pulled hard and he growled in reply.

He was so fucking hard and this little shit wasn't making it easier for him to go slow. Usually he'd find a chick, take her to a hotel, get straight to the business and then tell her to leave. It wasn't always girls, though. In jail, you did what you had to do; end of that story.

Ellis ground his hips up and Nick's fingers curled into the bedsheets, a low groan escaping him against Ellis' neck. It was getting too hot all of a sudden; Nick ripped off his jacket and threw it away, groaning loudly when Ellis rolled his hips up again.

Suddenly their positions were flipped and Nick didn't even get to blink before Ellis had moved down his body and was unbuttoning his pants. This kid was eager.

"Oh _fucking_-" Nick groaned when Ellis' hands found his dick and grazed his hand up the shaft, brushing his thumb over the tip before bringing his hand back down. Then his lips hovered over the tip and Nick felt so fucking dizzy.

His erection was taken into the warmth of Ellis' mouth when Nick's fingers ran through the hick's hair. It didn't seem like a problem for Ellis as he started sucking and bobbing his head up and down Nick's length with ease.

"You're a goddamn whore." Nick breathed loud enough for Ellis to hear. He felt Ellis smile against the tip of his dick.

Nick glanced down to get a glimpse Ellis staring up at him, a smile on the kid's face. Before Nick could say anything, Ellis ran his tongue slowly up Nick's shaft and sucked heavily on the head. It felt so goddamn heavenly that Nick began to wonder where the hell Ellis had picked up these skills.

All this time, Nick thought Ellis was this sweet, innocent little boy that needed protecting. Fuck, was he wrong.

A growl vibrated from Nick's throat and he pulled Ellis up so they were level. He looked into Ellis' murky green eyes. "On your front." He said lowly, suddenly finding his voice to be gravelly.

Ellis gave him small smile and got up immediately, getting on his hands and knees. Nick sat up and briskly removed his own shirt before seating himself behind Ellis, the anticipation slowly building inside of him.

He took a moment to look over Ellis, bent over in front of him, face flushed and his breathing heavy. It was a work of art and definitely something Nick would pay extraordinary amounts of money to see. Difference between Ellis and art, though, was that Nick could touch Ellis however he wanted.

Nick leaned over Ellis, letting his freed dick brush against Ellis' clothed ass. Ellis rocked backwards in return and snickered when Nick cursed at the contact.

"You ever done this before, Overalls?" Nick asked, snaking his arms around Ellis' front and teasing the button on the other's pants.

"'Course I have." Ellis replied.

Nick didn't like the idea somebody else taking Ellis for the first time, but now was not the time for envy. Instead, Nick just said, "Good." And shoved two fingers into Ellis' mouth. "Suck." He growled into the hick's ear.

Ellis did as he was told and all Nick could do was groan quietly. His free hand moved down to Ellis' pants again and soon had them sliding off of Ellis' ass and down his thighs. His fingers reached under Ellis' boxers and palmed at the prize underneath. Receiving a muffled curse in response, Nick smirked and whispered in Ellis' ear. "I honestly cannot _wait _to be balls deep inside of you." Nick ground himself against the other's clothed ass as he kissed his shoulder, hearing Ellis moan around the fingers in his mouth.

Assuming his fingers were most definitely wet enough, he removed them from Ellis' mouth and sat up, admiring every aspect of the hick, especially his finely shaped ass. He slipped the hick's boxers down his thighs and cursed under his breath at the gorgeous sight of the fully naked Ellis in front of him.

His hand snaked it's way down to Ellis' opening and he teased and prodded until Ellis slapped his thigh. "Come on, man." He whined.

Nick hissed at the firm slap, "you teased me for months, it's time to get my own back. Now shut up or I'll leave you high and dry."

Slowly, he slipped a finger in and felt Ellis exhale and relax underneath him. After a bit of teasing and receiving another firm slap on his thigh, Nick added another finger and began scissoring both fingers. Ellis made the hottest noises, even when he made an attempt to muffle them with his hand.

Nick placed a trail of kisses down Ellis' spine and reached around his free hand to stroke the other's cock, slipping a third finger inside of Ellis.

"_Shit, _man_._" Ellis moaned loudly, rocking back against Nick's fingers. "You're drivin' me crazy, Nick."

Nick smirked against Ellis' neck and removed his fingers, savouring the little whine he got from the male underneath him. Ellis was a sexy little fucker when he wanted to be, and half the time Nick swore Ellis didn't even realize he was being a sexy little fucker. Goddamn this sexy, little fucker.

Letting his hand skim down Ellis' back as he sat up and placed the head of his length against Ellis' entrance. His other hand gripped Ellis' hips and he pressed in, leisurely sliding into Ellis. The hick's fingers curled into the bedsheets, a small hiss escaping him.

Nick used every ounce of self control he had to stop himself from pounding in and out Ellis right there and then; he was so tight and hot. Nick had slept around a fair amount - not enough to gain a reputation but just enough to feed his ego - and none of them compared to the man underneath him.

Ellis dipped his head and cursed under his breath. He rocked backwards after a few moments of stillness, signalling Nick to start moving. Happy to oblige, Nick pulled himself out and back in slowly, feeling Ellis push back against him again. He let out a groan when his dick was swallowed in that tight heat and he began thrusting a slow pace, rolling his hips when he was deep enough.

Nick pressed his chest to Ellis' back and relished in the euphoria, soaking up every sound that emitted from the hick's mouth. He rolled his hips again but snapped them forward and Ellis' knuckles turned almost as white as the bedsheets. Nick knew he was biting back noises and that just wouldn't do.

Nick's hand wrapped loosely under Ellis' chin, pulling his head up to expose the entirety of Ellis' smooth and tanned neck, where his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

"You're quiet for a change." Nick commented lowly and snapped his hips forward again, watching Ellis' half lidded eyes look to him as he moaned quietly. His lips looked so fucking devine; open just a fraction and a swollen red from all the kissing.

"Shut up." Ellis breathed with a smile.

Nick caught those delicious lips in a kiss before speaking. "Hold on." He said as he sat up. He steadily pulled out of Ellis, "Lie on your back. I wanna see you when you come."

Ellis' breath hitched and he did as he was told, laying on his back and removing his trousers and boxers fully. He spread his legs for Nick, whose breath caught in his throat for a moment. He slid his hands over Ellis' thighs, the warmth radiating from the other; he groaned quietly, lifting the hick's legs up and over his shoulders, pushing his way back in again. It took him a moment to catch his breath; he wasn't as young as he used to be and he swore this kid was going to give him a fucking heart attack.

"Tired already?" Ellis asked with a cocky smile on his face.

Nick raised an eyebrow in amusement and pulled himself out of Ellis before slamming back into him, smirking at the string of curses that spilled from Ellis' mouth. Nick repeated the action a few times, pushing Ellis' hands up and over his head in the process. He brushed their lips together, letting their breaths mingle and swallowing the small gasps and moans that escaped Ellis' mouth. Nick then let his hands ease down and up Ellis' thighs, gripping them and turning his deep and slow thrusting into hard, rough pounding.

"Ah- _fuck_!" Ellis cried as Nick held his thighs in a bruising grip and pounded into him. His hands grasped the bedsheets and he turned his head to the side, letting the loud moans emit from his mouth.

"God, I love it when you moan like a whore." Nick smirked and stroked Ellis in time with his thrusts.

Ellis' words were a tangled mess of swears and 'Nick', which was more than fine. The people in the rooms next to him must definitely know what's going on; he'd be surprised if the whole hotel hadn't heard Ellis. Nick wanted them to hear.

Stopping his thrusts when he felt the tight knot in his stomach come too close, Nick laid a kiss on Ellis' thigh. This wasn't over just yet. He slowed his pace and rolled his hips, grabbing Ellis' chin and capturing him in a chaste kiss before moving down to trail kisses and bites down the other's neck. He let his hands roam over Ellis' tanned body, grazing his nails against his sides and then down to his ass where he groped both cheeks and lifted Ellis' lower body slightly higher so he could angle himself inside of the other to brush against his prostate.

He continued to thrust, his dick pounding into Ellis rapidly. Nick was so close to his peak that he could feel his entire begin to ignite. Ellis was also close; the way his body arched and his ass was meeting Nick's thrusts made it obvious.

Nick creeped his hands into Ellis' and linked their fingers together, pushing the both up and above Ellis' head.

"Come for me, Ellis." Nick growled in the other's ear.

"_Shit, shit, shit-_" Ellis chanted breathlessly, his body tensing and arching off the bed as he came, hot fluid spilling between their chests.

"Oh fuck yes." Nick moaned. He squeezed Ellis' wrists and thrust himself harder into Ellis, riding out the other's orgasm. His mind went blank as he reached his peak, leisurely rolling his hips and finishing inside of Ellis with a few curses and a groan. Sparks flew around his mind for a few moments when he stilled, only hearing the harsh breaths from both of them fill the room.

"Jesus." Ellis breathed, his voice hoarse from his loud moaning. Nick thought that was the sexiest voice he'd ever heard.

Slowly, Nick pulled himself out of Ellis and admired the man under him. "Well that was probably the best sex I've ever had." He commented with a small smile and reached for the tissues next to the bed.

Ellis smiled back up at him, his eyes practically beaming. Nick remembered that look from when he'd shoot a Hunter just before it was about to pounce or when he'd save Nick from a Jockey and receive a 'thanks' in return.

"You owe me a new shirt." Ellis said as he finished cleaning himself self up. He sat up too quickly and accidentally knocked their foreheads together. It obviously hurt Ellis more than it hurt Nick because Ellis flinched in pain and held his forehead.

Nick shook his head, "unbelievable." He said, a smile playing on his lips. "You are absolutely, incredibly, brilliantly unbelievable."

He took Ellis' chin in his hand and pulled the other towards him gently, seizing him in a kiss. He moved his lips slowly against Ellis', bringing his hand up and into the other's brown locks.

After he pulled away, he whispered just loud enough for Ellis to hear him. "You go and shower and I'll go get you a new shirt."

"You'd better." Ellis replied with smile.

Nick stood up and pulled his pants up, tucking himself back into his underwear. Ellis located his jacket next to the bed and leaned down to get it, taking his phone out and pursing his lips at the screen. "Nine missed calls from Keith." He chuckled.

Nick felt that speck of jealousy come back but he didn't say anything as he buttoned up his shirt in front of the mirror.

"Hey Nick," Ellis said from the bed. Nick turned around to see Ellis standing in just his boxers, rubbing the back of his neck and looking slightly sheepish. Nick couldn't stop staring at the way Ellis' muscles flexed. "I'd like to do this again sometime. If you wan'ed to."

Nick felt that dangerous warmth spread across his chest; a feeling he'd pushed down for so many years. But this was okay, this was fine because Ellis was here, with him and they had just had the most mind-blowing sex imaginable and the other guests at the hotel were witnesses to that.

"I'd like that too, Overalls." Nick smiled.

Four years could definitely change a man.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh my first time writing Nellis porn. Hope it wasn't too bad ;A;**


End file.
